


Sub!Gabe

by lokixarchangel



Series: Smut Stuff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Cas, Top!Sam, sub!gabe, this is actually in a big universe, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: I don't know if I can summarize this. Basically just lots of sex. Team Free Love. There's sub!Gabriel. Obviously.





	1. Cas finds out

“Sir, please-” Gabriel’s hoarse whine was cut off by his own moan as Dean swirled his tongue around the head of Gabriel’s cock. Grace binding cuffs kept Gabriel from touching Dean or Sam, or himself. It had been hours of teasing and he was completely wrung out.

Sam chuckled, lowly, and lapped at the cum on Gabriel’s stomach.

Gabriel had already come too many times to count, and he was getting to the point where he could barely even moan. He squirmed and tugged at the restraints, practically sobbing from pleasure. “A-ahh!” He cried out and jolted when Dean slipped two fingers inside him.

He had already been worked open, several times, so his hole was slicked up and gaping. Dean chuckled and slid his mouth off Gabriel’s dick, dipping his head lower to nuzzle into Gabriel’s ass, tongue flicking out around his rim.

“Just one more time, baby.” Sam purred in his ear, smirking.

“Sir, please! I’ve come more than I can!” He gasped out. Sam took the absence of Dean’s mouth around Gabriel’s cock as an opportunity to wrap his own hand around it, pumping it slowly. Gabriel’s hips jerked and he babbled out another line of pleases.

“Shhh, baby boy. Come once more and play time will be over. Right Dean?” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s ear, smirking as Dean nodded, head still buried in Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel cried out as Dean buried a finger inside Gabriel, the pad of his finger barely brushing against his prostate. Dean’s tongue filled the rest of the area as he pushed Gabriel’s legs even higher to get a better angle.

Sam continued to pump his hand, slowly, before jumping in surprise as the door opened. All three heads whipped towards the direction of the door.

“I’ve, uh…” Cas trailed off and squinted, trying to figure out what was going on. He tilted his head to the side. “Um… Is everything okay?” Castiel could feel himself getting hard as he realised the situation. It was still a strange feeling for him, but he found he enjoyed it.

As he took in the scene, fully, he blew out a breath at the site of Gabriel’s legs thrown over Dean’s shoulders, completely naked. Both Dean and Sam were fully clothed, not having actually planned on doing anything about their own raging hard ons.

Gabriel couldn’t even help it, he moaned again at the sight of Cas’s lust blown eyes rolling over him. Both Sam and Dean seemed to have the same idea, as they both got up at the same time and headed over, slowly guiding Cas to the bed. “You want to touch him?” Sam purred into Cas’s ear.

Cas nodded, not being able to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. He situated himself on the bed between Gabriel’s legs, not quite sure what to actually do. He felt Dean guide his hand to Gabriel’s cock and suddenly Cas managed to gain control over his thought process. He dropped his head down and nipped at the insides of Gabriel’s thighs, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking it a few times.

That sent Gabriel over the edge, making him scream hoarsely as he shot cum all over his own stomach and Cas’s hand.

Immediately Sam’s mouth was on Gabriel, licking him clean as Dean undid the restraints. When Sam had finished, he pulled away so Dean could start to lift the exhausted archangel up and onto his lap. He never got the chance, however, as Cas had already done that, rubbing between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. He knew a lot about BDSM, surprisingly, thanks to Metatron. (Metatron didn’t just read classics, let’s say.) So, Cas knew how important aftercare was.

He murmured soft praises to Gabriel, letting the archangel relax in his arms. Dean and Sam shared a thoughtful look before they both grinned and headed off to run a bath.

“I didn’t see much of it, but I’m sure you did very well, Gabriel.” Cas murmured, smiling and continuing to rub the spot between his shoulder blades.

“Thank you.” Came a tired reply and a yawn. The little archangel rubbed his eyes before closing them and curling up in Cas’s lap.

When the brothers got back, Castiel helped them get Gabriel into the bath, chuckling and trying to keep him awake long enough to get him cleaned up. He washed the sweat and cum that Sam had missed off of Gabriel, softly telling the boys to go get the bed sheets changed and a towel,

Gabriel tried desperately to stay awake, but Cas massaging the soap into his skin was starting to lull him to sleep. “Cas?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

“Hmm?” Cas hummed, smiling at him.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

“Neither did I until just now. I’m curious, is that as… kinky as you and them get?”

Gabriel laughed softly. “We get way more kinky.”

“Good. I might have to join in again.”

–

Gabriel was finally able to sleep later, curled up in Cas’s lap while Dean massaged his wrists and Sam massaged his feet.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel cums without permission... and surprisingly gets away with it.

This was torture. Gabriel squirmed around and tried not to whine as the vibrator did not move from the spot it was in. Sam and Dean had decided to take Gabriel along on a simple salt and burn job, Castiel was off doing angel business, and, they decided to have a little fun while they were out. 

So, that ended with Gabriel stuck in a suit with a vibrator not only inside him, but also holding in both Sam and Dean’s cum. Yep, this was torture. Luckily, they weren’t making him interview anyone. Unfortunately, he couldn’t cum or he’d be stuck in sticky boxers for a few hours, listening to Sam and Dean talk to people and play FBI for a bit. 

He continued to squirm and pouted a bit, muttering “I could literally just take care of this in five seconds” under his breath. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Gabriel stopped squirming. The vibrator itself was at a low setting, so he couldn’t cum even if he wanted to. He was just painfully hard, which he was doing a good job at ignoring, and could feel it just enough to make him squirm. And, of course, Sam held the remote. 

Sam stuck his hand in his pocket and a jolt of pleasure shot through Gabriel as the vibrator’s speed increased for a few seconds. He gripped the edge of the bench he was sitting on, managing to stay silent. 

The woman Sam and Dean were talking to glanced at Gabriel and looked concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m.. fine. Just got a sudden wave of nausea.” He smiled, managing to sound convincing. 

She nodded a bit before continuing to talk. 

Gabriel took deep breaths, closing his eyes for a moment. Sam smirked a bit and turned the vibrator up from a 1 to a 2 before pulling his hand back out of his pocket. Gabriel had to fight not to squirm more, managing to get used to it after a moment so he could function again. 

Finally Sam and Dean decided to take a break, and Gabriel hoped he would get a little release. 

He quietly followed Sam and Dean out to the car, getting in the backseat when Sam opened the door for him. Sam and Dean didn’t say anything for awhile as they got in and started driving. After a bit, Dean grinned and looked at Sam. “I’m hungry, what about you?” Sam chuckled. “I could eat something.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “Wait, but what about-” 

“You’ll get food, too, don’t worry. And, we have a surprise planned for if you’re good and don’t come while we’re in the diner.” Sam smirked. 

Gabriel forced his mouth to close and nodded a bit, before gasping and squeezing his hand into a fist as Sam turned the vibrator up even more, to about five. He whimpered a bit and squirmed, having to actually try not to cum. 

Gabriel sat for most of the time in the diner with his hands gripping the seat. He had bit his lip so hard it had split open, not that he had actually felt any pain. He didn’t squirm, not wanting to draw attention from the other diners, but it was hard to refrain from letting out breathy whines under his breath. 

Sam and Dean just had casual conversation as they ate. Sam was on the side Gabriel was on, and he kept stroking his leg and palming over his crotch just to tease him. 

Gabriel eventually leaned against the wall, panting and trying to come. It was getting harder and harder and- 

He jolted forward and put his head on the table, squeezing his eyes shut as he came so hard he saw stars. 

Fuck. 

He hoped to god- well, not God. The thought of his dad knowing what was happening was mortifying. But, he hoped to someone that the Winchesters couldn’t tell what just happened. 

The little squeeze Sam gave his thigh basically confirmed he was screwed. He felt the vibrator turn off and he let out a breath, relaxing and letting go of the seat. 

The Winchesters were almost scarily quiet for the rest of the meal, both smirking. Gabriel was too tired to actually feel any fear at the punishment they had planned. 

Funnily enough, Sam and Dean didn’t punish him. They seemed content with having Gabriel stay in cum soaked boxers for the rest of the afternoon, giving him a bath after fucking him hard. 

He fell asleep between the two, relaxed and curled up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's short. I just didn't have any ideas and knew I wanted to post something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a crack fic. I wrote it out of my own boredom.


End file.
